


Finally

by annoyinglyethical



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyinglyethical/pseuds/annoyinglyethical
Summary: For a special reader - there's nothing I hate more than what I can't have...





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> For a special reader - there's nothing I hate more than what I can't have...

1.06 am

  
Mackenzie had been sitting in her office for hours. She had plenty to do, but she also knew that wasn't really why she was still here at 1 am. Usually at this hour she would be in bed on her laptop with a gin based drink to get her to sleep. Every time she thought about the real reason she did her best to push it away and reply to yet another email that had been ignored in the chaos of the day.

  
Finally she heard the sound she had been waiting for since 10 pm. Based on the clattering from outside of her office, Jim was packing away his laptop to get ready to head home. She scrolled through another email while she waited for him to stick his head into her office.

  
"See you tomorrow Mac. Go home soon if you can." Jim smiled and rushed out the door. She noticed Jim didn't say goodnight to Will and wondered if he had already left. Leaning across her desk she saw that the light was still on in his office and she decided it was probably that Jim hadn't quite warmed to Will yet.

  
Turning back to her screen she could see that she was slowly running out of emails and a feeling of embarrassment washed over her. Mac decided that she was wasting her time and it was probably time to call it a night. Leaning forward she dropped her face into her hands and sighed heavily.

  
\----------

  
Will had spread his papers all over the table in his office. Two hours ago it had seemed like moving away from his desk and spreading all the information out would spark useful thoughts. So far no luck. All he had done was cover his table in paper and drive himself insane. Glancing at the clock he was taken aback by the time.

  
He heard some clattering outside his office and was surprised that anyone else was even still here. He looked up and saw Jim stick his head in Mac's office and then rush out the door not even glancing towards his office - looks like he hadn't made as much progress with the staff as he thought. He didn't take it personally, although it was personal, but he was surprised to see the light on in Mac's office. It felt like his heart was in his throat when he realized that meant he was alone with her.

  
He looked at his papers again and sighed. Nothing else was getting done tonight.

  
\----------

  
"Something the matter McHale?" His gruff tone made her heart drop and her head snap up. Will was standing in the door way with a subtle grin.

  
She laughed. "Well I am still in the office at 1am..."

  
"Come on then Mac - I think we both deserve this." Will disappeared from view and Mac was stuck in place for a moment. A quick, completely shameless, adjustment of her bra and Mac followed Will to his office.

  
When she came to the doorway Will was standing at the table with an open bottle of whiskey. She knew he kept a bottle or three in his office, but had never been invited to have a glass with him. Mac watched him, shifting her weight nervously, as he poured them both a drink.

  
Reaching across the table Mac took a glass and sat down next to him. Will loosened his tie and then closed his eyes as he took an initial long sip of the burning liquid. Mac tried to steady her shaking hand as she lifted the glass to her lips and drank the whole thing in one mouthful. Will's eyes widened as she picked up the bottle and poured herself another one.

  
"Rough day?"

  
Mac nodded. "The new staff are wonderful, but some days I do a significant amount of hand-holding."

  
The conversation continued from there. As they talked about work and the warm fuzzy feeling covered her, Mac felt herself falling further back into her chair. When she caught herself playing with her hair she knew she was in trouble.

  
\----------

  
Will was sure he was about to get in a whole lot of trouble. The whisky was dulling his senses and he found himself absentmindedly staring at her mouth. Her lips were so beautiful and he bet that they tasted delicious right now.

  
He tried to focus on what she was saying, something about their boss he thought, or maybe about the script for tomorrow. Did he care? Not especially - if he was honest with himself. His eyes were wandering and when Mac leaned forward to emphasize a point, Will caught a fleeting glimpse of black lace beneath her shirt.

  
God - the lace looked fabulous against her pale skin, but it was surely just a mistake that he had seen it. It didn't mean anything.

  
"Will...?" Mac looked at him quizzically waiting for a response to whatever she had been talking about. Clearly he had been distracted thinking about ... something else.

  
"Sorry Mac - I got distracted." Will diverted his gaze to his glass as to not accidentally look at what had been distracting him.

  
Mac laughed. "Well it is 2 am. I think it's probably time for me to head home." She pushed her chair from the table, took a final swig from her glass and turned to leave the room.

  
"Mac - wait." Will had spoken without thinking, but now she was looking at him. Those eyes and that hair all ruffled after a long day of her running her fingers through it. He wanted to be the one to run his fingers through her hair.

  
Will stood and walked around the table to her. Without hesitation he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. Hip to hip, his fingers slid into her hair and he pulled her lips towards his. He had been right - she did taste delicious.

  
\----------

  
Mac stood up to leave the room, trying not to let her disappointment show. Then she heard Will call out to her and she paused turning on her heels. She watched him stand and her heart stopped when he walked towards her.

  
Will pulled her towards him and her eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips against hers. Mac felt herself fall against him as she lost some of the feeling in her legs, but he held her tight at her waist. The kiss was tentative at first. So gentle, she wondered if maybe this was all a dream. After a moment his grip around her tightened and his mouth became more urgent on hers.

  
She was feeling lightheaded, but she matched his pace. Her fingers felt along his chest for the buttons on his shirt and she did her best to undo them as he turned her around and backed her up against the table they had just been sitting at. His hands were roaming her body and after he lifted her onto the table his fingers curled over her thigh and started roaming up her leg.

  
Mac couldn't help herself. "Oh fuck." She broke the kiss and Will stumbled away from her.

  
\----------

  
What was he thinking? His eyes were at his feet and he was about to apologise for being so unprofessional, but when he looked up Mac's hands were at her shirt. She was slowly unbuttoning, exposing more and more of that lace he had gotten a glimpse of earlier. Soon enough the whole shirt was off and he had a beautiful half naked woman sitting on the table in front of him. Based on the look she was giving him, and the way she had subtly opened her legs, he had a feeling she didn't want him to apologise.

  
Walking slowly towards her Will matched her gaze as he started taking off his belt. "Stop." Mac cried out.

  
Mac stood up, smoothed her pencil skirt over her thighs, and walked towards him. "I want to do that." Will gasped as she dropped to her knees right in front of him.   
The look of excitement as she stared as his crotch caused him to grow harder. "Fuck Mac." She giggled and reached out to stroke him over his pants.

  
She made slow work of undoing his belt just to torture him even more. After undoing his top button she leaned forward and pulled his zipper down with her teeth. The proximity of her mouth to his cock was too much for him and he thread his fingers through her hair pulling slightly. She freed his cock from his pants and gasped. "Jesus Will - you are so ... big." He gripped her hair as she stared. Mac looked up at him and in the sweetest voice he had ever heard she asked him an absolutely ridiculous question.

  
"Can I please?" He nodded, unable to speak and she leaned forward placing a delicate kiss on his tip. Next thing he knew he was in her mouth and he could feel the back of her throat. Mac was better at this than he could ever have dreamed. Her warm mouth covered him from base to tip and when her mouth and tongue began to move he couldn't help but moan.

  
This was the best blow job he had ever had and he knew that this was going to end too soon if he didn't stop her. Grabbing her hair he fucked her mouth for another minute before pulling out.

  
Mac licked her lips and then looked up at him pouting. Will leaned down, picked her up and carried her over to the table. He lay her down on top of the pile of paper.

  
Will crawled on top of her and began kissing and gently biting along her neck and chest. Macs fingers were digging into his back and he could tell he was going to have marks to show for this tomorrow. Moving down to her bra Will took a moment to stare at her incredible chest. Her tits looked even bigger out of her shirt and her nipples were so hard. Leaning down her took one in his mouth and bit down gently. Mac squirmed and her legs wrapped around his waist so tight that he felt her heels digging into his lower back. Will groaned and pushed himself against her.

  
Continuing what she had stopped him from doing earlier, Will curled his fingers over her thighs and ran them up her leg. Mac had stopped breathing and Will thought that was probably a good sign so he slid his finger across the front of her underwear. Mac moaned and Will knew he would never be able to forget that sound.

  
Carefully he slid one finger underneath the band of her underwear to feel how wet she was for him. She was so warm and so fucking wet. Sliding two fingers inside of her, they both moaned. When he curled his fingers and moved his hand slightly faster, Mac's back arched off the table and she pulled his face to hers for an urgent kiss. He knew he couldn't stand this much longer so he stood up and pulled her with him. They kissed as they stumbled across the room and collapsed onto the couch.

  
\----------

  
Mac looked up at Will above her. His eyes were roaming her body along with his hands. She couldn't believe she was finally lying here with her legs spread for him.  
It was everything she had daydreamed about for months. Every meeting had been torture since she had noticed the way his eyes lingered on her a little too long. He was incredibly sexy, especially in his suits, and she had loved entertaining the idea that he might think something similar about her too. She had started little experiments, wearing slightly more revealing clothing - a shirt with one button too many undone or a shorter skirt - just so she could sit next to him and watch him try to be subtle as he stared down her shirt.

  
She knew she had been mean. Flaunting her body for him was a bit unfair, but fuck she just wanted him to take notice of her and want her as much as she wanted him. Clearly it had worked.

  
Will pulled her skirt up and leaned in to kiss her inner thigh. Mac was sure she was going to pass out. This felt like a dream - every inch of her skin was on fire. Will pulled her underwear off and slid the scrap of lace into his pocket. Mac raised an eyebrow at this and Will grinned.

  
Mac was about to comment when Will leaned forward and slid his tongue through her wetness. She completely lost control in that moment. She moaned so loud if anyone was left in the building they would definitely know what was happening on this couch. Will grabbed onto her hips and held onto them as he moved his tongue across her clit.  
He kept his tongue moving until Mac was begging him - and God - for release. She had never been so close to orgasm so quickly before. She was sure Will was about to make her cum harder than she ever had.

  
\----------

  
Will couldn't believe how wonderful she tasted. Her lips were delicious but her pussy was something else. She was absolutely dripping wet for him and he couldn't help but feel quite pleased about that. Clearly all those long glances and low cut shirts weren't so innocent after all. Mac's moans were getting louder and louder and Will could tell she was close to the edge. He slowed down and moved his hands from her hips to her tits. Grabbing the lace he pulled it down to expose her and he heard a rip. Fuck - I guess we will have to go shopping.

  
It didn't appear that Mac had even noticed and when he slid his fingers across her nipples she gasped and closed her thighs around his head. Will smiled and took one hand back to slide two fingers inside of her while keeping his tongue moving across her clit.

  
"Will - FUCK - please please." Will could tell she was struggling to put a whole sentence together and he was pretty sure it was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. He couldn't take it one second longer, so he moved up her body. He kissed her for a second, trying to take in the moment before he would finally know what she felt like around his cock. This thought had distracted him from one too many meeting recently. Will looked at Mac with an unspoken question and she wrapped her legs around his hips as an answer. Will took a breath and then placed his cock at her entrance. She smiled up at him and groaned his name.

  
"Will please - fuck me." Will moved his hips forward and slowly slid his whole length inside her. It was better than he ever thought.

  
He moved his hips carefully - just enough to find a rhythm that made Mac moan and dig her heels into him. Her tits were bouncing as he fucked her and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

  
\----------

  
He was fucking her. Finally. He had felt big in her mouth, but she hadn't been prepared for the feeling of him sliding into her. His cock was driving her insane. She had spent way too much of her time in the last few months day dreaming, and touching herself, over this image. Her nearly naked lying on his couch as he drove his cock into her over and over again.

  
Will moved one hand to touch her clit and Mac nearly screamed his name. Instead it came out as a strangled moan and she clenched her pussy even tighter around him.  
Will was pounding her now. No longer careful and worrying about whether she had adjusted to his size, his cock was bringing tears to her eyes. She had never had anyone fuck her so deep before and she could feel an orgasm building with every thrust.

  
They were in a frenzy now - Will had taken her hips into his hands and was holding her as he drove his cock into her as fast as he could. Closing her eyes and moaning Will's name one last time everything went dark.

  
\----------

  
He had totally lost control and was just fucking her as hard and as fast as he could. Her moans had reached fever pitch and he felt her pussy clench against his cock. It was too much for Will and he knew he was about to lose it too.

  
"Please Will - cum inside me."

  
That was all it took and Will buried his face in her neck.

  
It felt like hours before Will could move again. Eventually he stood up and started to put his clothes on. Mac looked incredibly sexy - legs spread, breathing hard, hair ruffled and his cum running down her thigh.

  
She blushed when she saw him watching her and Will smiled. "You look beautiful, but I think I'm going to have to replace that for you."

  
Mac giggled as she sat up and saw the left cup of her bra had a rip in it exposing her nipple. "I think you might."

  
They moved around Will's office tidying papers and putting clothes back on for the next few minutes. Once they were done Mac collected her things and they walked to the elevator together. The silence was heavy as they waited for the elevator to arrive. Will couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Mac's underwear was in his pocket and that his cum was inside her. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

  
When the elevator arrived Mac entered first and Will stood beside her. The second the doors closed Will turned to her and pushed her face first up against the wall. He slid his hand up her thigh until he could feel her pussy again. Mac's moans reassured him that it was ok that he was finger fucking her as they traveled towards the ground floor. He slid one hand inside her shirt and took advantage of the rip in her bra to pinch her nipple.

  
Will could feel her pussy clenching around his hand as they moved closer and closer to their destination. He wanted so badly to fuck her from behind in the elevator, but he knew they only had a few more floors to go and he thought the doorman could do without a fright tonight. When Will could see there were only two floors to go he removed his fingers and spun Mac around to kiss her one last time.

  
Mac pouted, clearly disappointed at the teasing. When they made it to the curb Will turned to Mac. "Come home with me."

  
Mac grinned and leaned forward to whisper. "Only if you promise to continue what you started."

  
Will called for a cab and when it arrived he gave the driver his address and an extra 20 to keep quiet about what was about to happen in the backseat.

 


End file.
